A load of a rotating motor changes under different environmental conditions, and the changed load makes waveform of current driving the motor be deformed and thus unbalanced. However, since the conventional compensation method uses either leading phase angle driving or soft switching driving, it can only be used for adjusting the current of a specific motor load, and would have difficulty adjusting the motor current under a different load or changed load.
Therefore, it is important to provide a motor control system for adjusting the motor current under a changed load.